


Rise of the Aura

by WritersUnitedCrew



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Civil War, F/M, Multi, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-11 18:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersUnitedCrew/pseuds/WritersUnitedCrew
Summary: Ash faced numerous challenges and learns the truth of why the challenges occur. A number of Legendary Pokemon take sides as so his allies to face not only his most dangerous opponent, but the threat of a dangerous organization that could plunge into a war.Slow updates.





	1. The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, and welcome to another story. This was something that I wanted to write sometime, and I feel proud of it. Now explanations of why and how are going to be done chapter by chapter. It will contain the romance, but it will be a slow burn...sort of. It will contain elements of a civil war and also a war between organizations to organization. Hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> My co-writer will be assisting me with other corrections.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights go to the respective owners.

Chapter 1

 

Ash and Pikachu just arrived to the Pokemon League Headquarters. He just received an invitation from Lance, and he felt very nervous of meeting him. He worked hard, trying to win the leagues but it has been difficult for him to at least meeting the Elite Four.

 

Now things are different and was going to meet him. Maybe they might offer him an important work and he was ready to meet him. He saw the receptionist, a woman with glasses on, just typing up. He went over and greeted her “Hello, I am here to meet with Lance Wataru.”

 

She looked up “Name?”

 

“Ash Ketchum.”

 

She typed for a bit and then looked back up “Take a seat and I will let him know.” SHe went to the phone while Ash went to sit down. He took out his Pokedex and decided to study on the Pokemon he caught and met thus far.

 

Pikachu laid on the ground and was going to take a small nap.

 

Then a scent hit his nose. A very familiar Pokemon was not far off and he immediately went toward the location.

 

The young trainer saw this and went after him. “Wait up, Pikachu!”

 

The mouse Pokemon kept running right at the scent, until he stopped. He then scratched right at a door and Ash raised his eyebrow. He looked around and found no one in the hallway, and opened the door out of curiosity.

 

He then saw it was a custodian supply. Yet something was off about it, it looked nearly untouched. He then saw his friend scratch at the wall.

 

“Pi...Pikachu..Pi.”

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

He kept scratching until Ash spotted something that was out of place. A small statue of a Dragonite. He tried lifting it, but it was too heavy. He kept trying but it opened the head. A button.

 

“What the…”

 

He presses it and the wall opens. This surprises him as he saw a set of stairs going down. He turned and closed the door behind him. He saw his friend go downstairs and he followed him.

 

After a while, they reach the last steps and it was a large hallway, but no doors. He kept walking as he followed Pikachu. His steps were somewhat silent, thanks to the shoes he wore, and the fact his clothes were less baggy. He kept moving until he saw a door that was left ajar.

 

He then saw who was inside. Lance, a large number of the Elite 4 from every region, some of his friends are their as well and lastly his eyes widen.

 

A large Pokemon that exudes power from its aura looked at them. With white metallic color and a golden hoop around it, its blue eyes glowed. Arceus.

 

“Let’s begin our meeting.” Lance gestured toward the legendary Pokemon.

 

“We are here gathered together as we are in a pinnacle of greatness of this world. A world where things will be balanced. We do, however, have an obstacle.”

 

They listened closely.

 

“Team Rocket are planning something big and dangerous. But, we are confident and ready for our weapon to put an end to it.”

 

Weapon?

 

“Are you sure, master?”

 

“Yes. I hand picked our weapon since he was born, in order for him to be prepared for his true task. He began his journey and has been tested all this time, and has passed every test that was given to him.”

 

“Do you think Ash will sacrifice himself?” Brock asked as Ash nearly gasped. What did he mean by sacrifice.

 

“Just as Sir Aaron gave his life to stop a greater evil, so would Ash. His sacrifice will finally give us the moment for a new world order.”

 

Ash felt his heart race. Why? Why would his friends betray him?

 

“Would I get my reward?” Brock asked.

 

“Of course, so would the others. Just as long as you keep him preoccupied and very little training, then the battle commence.”

“Well, maybe I can be there to be his ‘new companion’.” Paul used his fingers to quote it out.

 

“Of course. Keep in mind that a few sacrifices will occur with Ash being the large one. After that, we will all be rewarded as heroes of this world.”

 

They nodded in agreement.

 

Lance looked at a call and checked what it was and made a call back.

 

“Sorry. It seems my secretary is telling me Ash arrived, but we might have to cancel it.”

 

He typed up a message as he then went back to focusing the Legendary Pokemon.

 

“Now let us continue with our affairs…”

 

Ash heard enough. He carefully took some steps away until he was far away. He ran back up the stairs, into the room. Just as he and Pikachu left, the receptionist said “I’m sorry but it seems that Lance would be busy. Do you want me to set up a different appointment?”

 

“No...thank you.”

 

He then left the building as Pikachu followed. He felt hurt and betrayed from the largest lie he has ever lived. His life, predetermined by a Pokemon that created everything for some so called plan, made him feel insignificant. Then a number of his friends that he saw and former rivals, it didn’t help him at all.

 

He needed to leave for good.

 

But what would his mother think? Professor Oak? His Pokemon? Heck even some of his friends that doesn’t even know what is going on?

 

He then took out his returned Pidgeot. The large Pokemon looked at Ash as he smiled sadly.

 

“Pidgeot, take me to Professor Oak’s lab!”

 

She nodded and Ash climbed behind the Pokemon as Pikachu got on as well and he was off.  
  
_Professor Oak’s Lab…._

 

Samuel Oak, the man who owns the lab, was sitting on a chair, drinking coffee. He was enjoying a nice small break from work and began to look at the progress of each Pokemon.

 

He then heard a small beeping. He got up and pressed a button. He saw that Ash was arriving to his lab.

 

He frowned when he noticed Ash looked distraught.

 

“Ash, my boy. Are you alright?”

 

“Can we go inside please?”

 

He nodded and gestured him to go inside. Once they sat down, Ash explained everything he heard. Professor Oak at first had this skeptical look, but then he began to realize that Ash rarely lies and his eyes showed anger.

 

“I see my boy.” Oak said as Ash just finished.

 

“I….I don’t know what to do….where to go.”

 

He took a drink and began to think hard and carefully about this. “Perhaps...I can cash in a few favors and hide you somewhere.”

 

Ash nodded and still pondered where to hide. Where would Arceus not look? He began to think hard, until he remembered an island. He only visited once and it was a nice place.

 

“I know where to go.”

 

Oak raised his eyebrow “You do?”

 

He nodded “Yep. Its an island that the league has no jurisdiction over. You can hide there.”

 

“I will do that. Although I need to warn my friends.”

 

The old Professor nodded “It might also be better if you find other means of warning them, considering that they tend to monitor calls, from what I imagine from the face phones itself.”

 

He nodded as the young trainer began to think about this. “I might need a moment to figure that one out, Professor.”

 

“Very well. Is their anything else you need?”

 

“No...I will be heading off and thanks for helping me.”

 

“No problem.”

 

He then left, trying to figure out a way to contact the people he knows that wouldn’t betray him. He just needs a bit of a way where he wouldn’t be tracked down by Arceus, and then leave Kanto.

 

He kept walking for a bit until a fiery ball appeared and landed right in front of him. It didn’t create a crater, it just stood there. Then the fire stopped and out was a colorful bird Pokemon that gave a gentle crowing.  
  
“ _Ash Ketchum._ ”

 

He blinks in surprise “Ho-oh?”

 

She nodded “ _It has been years since i have seen you. You seem troubled, what’s wrong?_ ”

 

The trainer looked away. “My...former friends want to use me as some sort of weapon for Arceus to take over the world. Most of them were friends. Although thankfully, my female friends weren’t there either. But they are in danger, I can’t warn them without tipping them off.”

 

_“I see...I am aware of Arceus’ treachery. Some of my brethren have been swayed to their side as well though thankfully Lugia remains neutral at this point. If you’ll permit me, I can look for the friends you want to protect and deliver the message.”_

 

Ash smiled with small tears in his eyes. “Thank you, Ho-oh.”

 

_“It is nothing. Just head over to your home and write the letters and I will deliver them. In the meantime, I will keep myself from being seen from others.”_

 

She then disappeared, as the young trainer felt the weight of his shoulders less.

 

He arrived at his home, as he saw that his mother isn’t around. He saw a note that read ‘Went to the grocery store, will return in two hours. Love your mom. P.S. I left your clean underwear in your cabinet’

 

He chuckled and he went to his room. Once inside he took out a notepad and began to write some letters.

 

Each one had to be explained carefully and differently.

 

For Misty it was about Brock’s treachery and what Arceus is doing.

 

For May, about how Drew was in the meeting and what his intentions are.

 

For Dawn, over Arceus and their plan for the end of the world

 

Each one had a different message then the next.

 

Once he was finished, he then went outside and then saw a fireball appear. Ho-Oh appeared.

 

“Here you go.”

 

The bird Pokemon gave a gentle croon. Then she was gone.

 

Ash sighed and stared at the desk. He was exhausted with everything that has occured and hoped that his friends will be behind him on this. It is a large fight he has his hands on and just wanted to live. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
_Cerulean City…._  
Misty just finished shower as she finished doing laps around her pool.  
  
Things have been going into a normal routine for her. Or more likely a ritual she does every day. She would wake up, exercise, train with her Pokemon, battle would-be Pokemon Trainers, relax while writing a report and sleep.  
  
It is the same ritual for her and is getting old quick. She misses the days of adventuring with a certain dark haired trainer. He missed his smile, his laughs, and his determination attitude. She wonder what he has been up to.  
  
She was putting her clothes one, when something scared her. A large fire appeared in front of her and it was gone. In it was a large golden colored bird Pokemon.

 

“Uhhh…..”

 

“ _For you, my child.”_ __  
  
She saw a letter was placed on the table and it was gone.  
  
She looked over and recognized the writing. She immediately opened it and it read:  
  
_Dear Misty,_ __  
__  
_I would like to first apologize for not writing you as often as I could. My journey hasn’t been easy but I do my best to keep in contact with you._ __  
__  
_To begin with, things are not what they seem to be. I was going to meet with Lance, when I accidentally found a room that leads to a secret meeting room. In it, Arceus, the god Pokemon spoke about me and how was raised and prepared for an ultimate sacrifice._ __  
  
I saw Brock in that room, I heard how he wanted more than just power in return, but also a reward. They were a number of few other ‘friends’ as well that wanted in it.

 

 _Misty, I am going to Alto Mare to hide and train hard. Then I will stop Arceus from doing this to me. I need people on my side on this. Will you be that person?_ __  
__  
_I will understand if you don’t want to, but I need to know soon. Don’t call me, just meet me at Pallet Town in three days._ __  
__  
_From your best friend._ __  
__  
_Ash_ __  
__  
She was shocked as she finished reading. She was angry at Brock for going along with it. She would make him pay for it.  
  
She then began to plan out to meet Ash and go with him, but first, she needs to write a letter to leave her duties due to a personal reason.  
  
_Littleroot Town…._

May was finishing training her Pokemon. Thus far, she felt she can defend her title as champion in the next big Contest events that is coming up.

 

She trained and worked hard and managed to win the championship. She did remember how Ash was visiting and saw her victory. She blushed a little with how the hug was. It felt nice to her. Well more than nice.  
  
She assumed she would like Drew, but Ash was different. He helped her train when she started and supported her. Plus he did put more thought on material gifts. Drew was with the flowers and they tend to wither; while the beautiful necklace, in her opinion, that Ash gave her is still around her neck.

 

She missed him very much.

 

Then she jumped in fear when she saw a ball of fire in front of her. Then she saw it was a beautiful bird,once the fire cleared out. She was then given a letter and it was gone.  
  
She then saw the writing and recognized who it was.  
  
She immediately tore it and read it…  
  
_Dear May,_

 

 _It has been a few years since i have seen you. How are you doing?_ __  
__  
_I am writing this letter, letting you know about something that I saw._  
  
She kept reading the letter, unknowingly as other girls were receiving a similar letter from Ash.

 

To be continue…..

 


	2. A New Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to another chapter more. Sorry for the delay, work and writer's block on this chapter caused me to hold the story. Now I can finally post it. Hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. All rights go to their respective owner.

Chapter 2

 

In an unknown location, a large number of people were quietly discussing.Some of the Team Rocket members felt uncomfortable being close with the others.“Why are we close to them?” one of the Rockets whispered to his colleague.   
  
“I don’t know. I don’t like this. If it is a trap, we fight them off.”   
  


The other teams had the same sentiment of not wanting to be there, save for those that they never bumped at all.Then the door opened and a number of gasps are heard.

 

“Impossible!” More murmurs as two people were walking toward them. The man on the left was wearing his orange suit and with a Persian walking next to him. The other was limping slightly, wearing white robes and having a half mask on his face, held a cane as they got to their seats. 

 

They sat down and one of them spoke “How did you survive?!”

 

The man in the mask smirked. “Call it….enlightenment. Yes, an enlightenment that we have here all of the groups who at one point wanted a world that would give them great powers.While I was there, I began to see great things that could have been a possibility, but one of the biggest weakness exist: arrogance.”

 

A map appeared of all the regions.

 

“Our arrogance is what blinds us. Our arrogance is part of what hinders us to taking over the world and beyond that. And that is why we are here.” The others listened on, all while a handful of them were skeptical of him.

 

“You may be wondering why I called you all here? From Team Rocket to Team Flare.” At the murmuring was heard from one another. “Each of us have tried something to keep things in control. Team Rocket using corporations, Team Magma and Aqua on the environment, my own team with the universe, Team Plasma letting go of the Pokemon, and lastly, Team Flare making them control of life and death.” He then stopped and nodded each other agreeing this.

 

“Over the past years, we have tried to take over and have failed, due to a welp known as Ash Ketchum!”The screen showed the young man in question and most began to get riled up.

 

“He has caused most of our plans to go wrong in various manner. We will at this time monitor all his movements, while we prepare to take over the universe itself.”

 

One of them stood up with a disdain look “What makes you certain we want to go through that? You throw us under the bus for that incident, nearly taking us all out!”

 

The man raised his hand and an energy enveloped on his hand. Then the man that stood disintegrated into nothing. This shocked the others.

 

“I figured out the secrets of what makes the Legendary Pokemon powerful, and I can replicate it for all of us here. Powers that can increase our lifespan, our minds, and beyond that.”

 

This caused the others to listen closely. The power of just doing that could be appealing.

 

“You will listen to us and you will do so without asking any questions, understand?”

 

They nodded

 

“Good. Report back here in two days and we will begin our operation. Dismissed!”

 

They left, all while Giovanni smirked. “Must have been one journey for power, Cyrus.”

 

He looked at his hand and nodded “Yes. It was….in any case, we need to recruit more people for our cause, all the while finding scientist that are ready to unlock this power.”

 

The leader of Team Rocket nodded. 

 

“Good.”

 

_ Ketchum Residence. _

 

Delia arrived home, with Mr. Mime behind her, carrying groceries. To her, it was just another day but she knows her son had an important meeting. She hoped this would give him a steady job, and maybe,find someone to settle down.

 

Once she was placing her items in the cabinet and refrigerator, she heard footsteps from the stairs and saw Ash.

 

“Oh Ash! How did your meeting go with Lance?”

 

He frowned hearing it. “Not so good.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Have a seat mom.”

 

She sat down. She began to hear his story of how he found a secret room, where Arceus’s plan of using Ash as a sacrifice and how his whole life was a test to see if he was the one.. She stood there shocked and appalled by how the god Pokemon, would use her own son as a pawn for something he never asked. She remembered all those stories of Ash saving the world, and at a cost of nearly his life taken away. All of a really dark plan. “Oh sweetie, I am so sorry with what you are going through.”

 

“Thanks mom. I am just stumped over the fact that this is happening to me. I never asked for it. All I wanted was to go on my journey and become a Pokemon Master. I don’t mind saving others, and meeting new people. In fact, I am glad that I met a number of legendary Pokemon. It’s just….” he sighed tiredly.

 

She went over and hugged him. “I am still proud of you. You have the freedom to choose your life. I know you never asked what happened, but I am glad that you have done so much good. Never forget that. You are never a pawn, you are a person with choices, with emotions, with intelligence. I love you no matter what.”

 

He nodded “Thanks mom. Thanks.”

 

Then the hug ended and he looked at her :Right now, I do have some help.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“It seems some of the legendaries are going to be taking sides, and a number of them are not happy how Arceus is doing this.”

 

She smiled proudly “I am glad you could be protected.”

 

“Yes. I also sent some letters to the people that do need to know the truth. People that I can trust.”

 

“Who did you send it to?”

 

“Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Serena…”

 

He began to name a number of women and was surprised hearing this. Her own son has a number of female friends, and she pondered if maybe he could get into a relationship one day. He is already old enough to start a family after all.

 

“Any of them have you gone out on any dates?”

 

Ash shook his head and blushed a little “N-no…”

 

“Ash...have you tried to go out on a date before?”

 

He shook his head.

 

“Ash, sweetie, there is going to come a moment where I don’t want you to be alone. I just want you to find someone to be with, and be happy.”

 

He nodded. “Don’t worry mom, I will find someone, I promise.”

 

She smiled softly and kisses his cheek.

 

“Now, would you like some stew with rice?”

 

“Yes please!”

 

She giggled and went to prepare for dinner.

 

_ Island of Shamute _

 

A lone metallic bird Pokemon, laid sleeping in the summit of a large mountain. It has been some time since he had any rest, considering the storm has calmed down.

 

The large Pokemon felt a presence very familiar and looked up to see a golden fiery Pokemon.

 

“Ho-oh. What can I do for you?”

 

She went over to him “I am here to ask you if you side with Arceus. Are you loyal?”

 

The larger Pokemon stretched his wings.

 

“I have listened to what Arceus have told me about Ash. I told him how I don’t want part of it, and I will tell you this as well, I won’t join you.”

 

“Well, why not?”

 

“Look, I have watched how both sides play each other for power. For Ash, he has done a favor for him, and in return, I won’t interfere. At the same time, I won’t interfere as the humans haven’t learned anything. I have grown tired of it, and I won’t be in this. Give my regards to Ash and tell him to stay strong and be free from this.”

 

He heard her sigh and was ready to leave. “You know sooner or later, you might end up having to make a decision.”

 

He looked up “When the time comes, you will know.”

 

Then she was gone.

 

_ “So many years and no one has learned. Yet I have a feeling Ash might make the better choices for all and move forward in life.” _

 

He closed his eyes and rested.

 

_ Time passed, in Kanto…. _

Ho-oh just arrived back in Kanto, and had a number of allies, but some are siding with Arceus with their reasons.   
  
Thankfully, a few are staying neutral on it. The Trio dogs are staying neutral as Entai said to her ‘It isn’t our business to interfere with the human’s affair, nor it is our business to fight our brethren.’ Regis was similar to that of Lugia, and went back to sleep. The Elemental have as well shown not interested on their business. Lastly the thunder gods were contacted. They wanted no part of this conflict and to be left alone.

 

She arrived to a beautiful home, hoping she was there. She might be the only one that can help out against Lance.

 

Using her beak, she knocked the door. The door opened and answered a woman with auburn hair and glasses. She was surprised to see a legendary Pokemon on her doorstep.   
  
“ _ I need to speak to you of something important. _ ”   
  


To be continue.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short. I am just trying to figure this out. The next chapter, I will see where we go from there, until then take care.


	3. The Arrival in Alto Mare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so this is another chapter more. I apologize if it is short. I will do my best to get it longer in future chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Chapter 3

 

A Few days passed and Ash has already packed up what he needed. He knew that his new training will get him prepared for what is coming. He needed to survive this. He needed to show he was not some, weapon or tool to be used, but someone that just wanted to be the best Pokemon Trainer. That dream he had for many years, still is burning inside of him, and hasn’t diminished since then.

 

He saw his friend, Pikachu, looking at the outside. “Hey buddy, how are you feeling?” The mouse smiled and bounded up to his long time partner, nuzzling his chest. “Happy your with me huh?” The mouse Pokemon nodded, eagerly for the next adventure.

 

Then a knock was heard and saw that it was his mom.

 

“Did you pack everything?”

 

He nodded “I am ready to go!” Grabbing his bag and was ready to roll.Delia smiled softly and hugs him. 

 

“Please, try to visit me whenever you can.”

 

“I will.”

 

He then double checked he had his Pokemon with him. He sighed sadly of not having some of his other Pokemon. 

 

“I miss my other Pokemon...Pidgeot moved on from Route 1. Charizard still in the valley of Charizards. Butterfree gone...I miss them.”

 

Delia patted his back. “Don’t worry. I know they must be thinking of you.”

 

He nodded “I do as well.”

 

THey both felt the room’s temperature getting warm, and then Oh-ho appeared. 

 

_ “Are you ready, Ash?” _

 

“Yes.”

 

He looked at his mother and smiled.

 

“Don’t worry, I will train hard. I love you, mom!”

 

“I love you too. And please, don’t forget to change your underwear!”

 

He chuckled. He then went over to the large Pokemon and looked at her.

 

“Let’s do this.”

 

She nodded and the moment he touched her, they were gone.

 

_ In the Alto Mare docks…. _ __   
  


The waves were splashing gently in the docks of the quiet town. Then a bright flame appeared but it was gone, just as it appeared.

 

Ash looked around and smiled. “Alto Mare….it has been years since I have been here.”

 

He then felt a tackle and fell on his back. Pikachu felt ready to attack, when he saw a familiar flying red Pokemon on top of his friend. He realized who it was and smiled Ash though felt being cuddled by the large Pokemon and recognized who it was.

 

“Hey Latias! It’s been years since I saw you.”

 

She cooed and cuddled closely. She sensed a familiar presence and saw who it was. “Yeah, I miss you too.”

 

He caresses her head and she flew around for a moment. Ho-Oh looked at them, with an amused look.

 

“ _ Tomorrow, I will bring more help. _ ”

 

He nodded “Thanks!” In a flash the Phoenix left. He looked back at Latias and smiled.“So, are Bianca and Lorenzo still around?”

 

She nodded and she turned into Bianca, the red hair the only thing different between themi. She gestured to follow her and he did so. Pikachu tagged along and they went deeper into the town.

 

After their walk, they arrived the home of Lorenzo. He noticed that other than some age, nothing  had changed. She then waited as the door opened and an older man appeared.

 

“Oh Latias, what brings you to-” he notices she wasn’t alone and a look of recognition passed through his face.  “Ash? Is that you?!”

 

He nodded “It has been years Lorenzo.”

 

“Yes, yes my boy.” He then cleared his throat and looked back inside. “Bianca! We have a visitor!”

 

After a moment, she appeared and saw Ash. She first looked at him carefully and then realized who it was and ran to hug .   
  
“Ash….it’s good to see you again.”

 

“Same here, Bianca….”

 

She got a look a bit closely, and realized how much he has grown. She blushed a little, when he felt his muscles.

 

“Ash?”

 

“Yeah, do you want to come in?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They went in and he was gestured to sit on the couch. He sits down and he saw her grabbing a bottle of water. She gave it to him, which she took it. He took a drink and sighed.

 

“So, what have you been up to?”

 

She smiled softly “Oh helping out and making sure Alto Mare is still a great place to be. Tourist come and go. Nothing new.”

 

“Great.”

 

“So, what are you doing all the way here though?”

 

He took a drink and looked at her with a serious look.

 

“It’s going to be a long night on this story.”

 

_ In Sinnoh…. _

 

A blonde, beautiful woman was looking through some files. Then she felt someone approach and smile.

 

“I am surprised you came all the way here, Dawn.”

 

She turned around and found a blue haired young adult with a small smile on her face.

 

“Well I have to. I’ve been getting suspicious with Lance and the others.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“I received a letter from Ash.”

 

Now this got her interested. She admired the dark haired young man, due to his tenacity in the Pokemon Battles and she loved how tough he can be. 

 

“Well? Can I see it?”

 

She nodded and gave it to her. She began to read it. She smirked about his friendship, but then frowned on Lance and what he is trying to do. She wasn’t liking it at all, Lance and Arceus having to sacrifice Ash at the perfect time to planning all of this from the start of the journey. It made her ill thinking about it.

 

“What is Ash going to do about?” Cynthia asked concerned

 

“He is planning to go someplace to train hard and be prepared for anything,” Dawn revealed.

“Good.” 

 

“Do you want to help him out? Because he invited me and a few others that he can trust to get him prepared,” Dawn offered 

She smirked and nodded “Of course. Just need to pack up on the things for his training.”

 

She went over to her room and began to pack as Dawn sat down and waited. After about 30 minutes, Cynthia had her bags ready to go.

 

“I am so ready.”

 

She smirked as then a fiery bird appeared.

 

“ _ Are you ready? _ ”   
  
They nodded and they hold the bird. 

 

In a flash of fire, they were gone.

 

_ Alto Mare…. _

 

Dawn and Cynthia arrived at the middle of the street, stil at night. They noticed a building with the sign ‘Sea Hotel’.

 

“Okay, I assume Ash is around here.” Cynthia pondered.

 

“ _ He is. Although he is resting at the moment. You can however, see him in the morning. For now, rest at the establishment and I will give you the directions to him. _ ”

 

She then disappeared once more.

 

Cynthia sighed and looked into the hotel. 

 

“Well, let’s get a room and rest.”

 

Dawn nodded and went inside.

 

_ Inside of the Hotel, in room 202 _

 

A brunette young woman, was finally putting on her nightgown on. She stretched her back a bit and sighed.

 

“Wish I could see Ash.”

 

May missed Ash, A lot. She pulled out something from her necklace and it looked like a missing half of a ribbon. It was the ribbon both Ash and May won on a tied. She made it into part of a locket of hers. 

 

She would take it out and would pray at night, hoping to one day see Ash again. She laid down on the bed and sighed.

 

“I wonder if Ash does ever think about me, sometimes.” She wondered closing her eyes and resting.

 

In various other rooms, Ash’s other companions Misty, Serena, Iris, and a surprise others, are resting in different rooms are resting. Their purpose with Ash is something far different than anything else that they have done.

 

Misty stared up at the ceiling, counting the flowers, trying to sleep. However, she is still so excited of seeing Ash. She wanted to tell him about how she feels about him, but pondered if he does feel back to her anything at all.

 

“Ash…..”

 

She took out a photo of her and Ash in the Orange Islands that Tracy had taken. It was on the time when things were innocent. Both smiling happily. She was blushing as Ash hugged back to her hug on the picture. “I want to tell you...so much…” She whispered.

 

In Serena’s room, the blonde was feeling excited, but at the same time nervous. The last time they saw each other, she gave him a kiss on the lips. She made a bold move in order for that moment to remember by. 

 

“I can’t wait to see you again, Ash. I am hoping a nice date will do.”She giggled to herself and realized what she was saying. “Oh I am so excited!”   
  
In the room where Iris is resting, she was looking outside.   
  
“I never knew Ash used to travel to a place like this. It feels peaceful….plus it will be great to catch up with him on his Pokemon. Ohh….I do hope I get to see his amazing Charizard again!”   
  
She then took out her Pokeball and smirked. “I can’t wait to show you how strong I’ve become. I do hope you make this a memorable battle Ash.” 

 

She smiled to herself as she slept on the night.

  
To be continue

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys and gals enjoy as the next chapter will make more revelations. Until then take care.


End file.
